The present invention relates to clocks, more particularly to a specially designed pendulum clock in which a simplized mechanism has been provided to restrict the oscilating angle of the pendulum.
Prior art pendulum clock (as shown in FIG. 1) generally comprises a main body 10 and a pendulum 20. The main body 10 has an upper housing 11 for receiving the clock mechanism therein, a lower housing 12 for receiving the pendulum 20, a pendulum support member 13 on the top of the clock and a battery chamber 14 at a medium between the upper and lower housings 11 and 12. A cover 15 is provided to accomodate with the support member 13. The pendulum 20 has a tubular member 21 on the top, a bracket 22 at lower end for retaining a megnetic block 23 therein, and a bob member 15 suspended from a holder 24 under the bracket 22. When the pendulum 20 is assembled to the support member 13 and enclosed by the cover 15 therein, the tubular member 21 thereof will be rotatably secured at two ends therein respectively by the corresponding cylinder members 131 and 151 of the support member 13 and the cover 15. A variable circuit under the clock mechanism will actuates the pendulum 20 oscilating laterally within the lower housing 12. A pair of damper tabs 111 and 112 laterally disposed on the back side of the housing for preventing the pendulum 20 from over oscilating. However, this arrangement causes a great disadvantage of making noise therein.